This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Aim 1. To measure endogenous wound electric fields in monolayer cultures of respiratory epithelial cells and in organ cultures of respiratory tract epithelia from monkey. We will obtain airway (tracheal and bronchial tissues) from culled Rhesus monkey (3 young adult monkeys either male or female). We will make small slit epithelial wounds with a scalpel under a dissecting microscope and measure the endogenous wound electric currents with a vibrating probe. Segments of tissues without wound on the epithelium will be used as a control. We will also make wounds on monolayer cultures of primate respiratory epithelial cells and use vibrating probe system to determine endogenous wound electric field generated. Aim 2. To enhance wound healing in respiratory epithelia electrically. We will first apply electric fields to primate respiratory tract epithelial cells in culture to determine their response to electric fields. We will also monitor scratch wound healing of primate respiratory tract epithelial cell monolayers with time-lapse video microscopy. We will generate small slit epithelial wounds in trachea as in Aim 1 and manipulate the wound electric fields with pharmacological agents (Aminophylline, SP 600125, dicumarol, Na(3)VO(4)). We will measure the endogenous wound electric fields with the vibrating probe after drug treatment. We will also determine the effects of these drugs on wound healing in monolayer and tissue cultures.